


To-do List

by marimoes



Series: MCU (Meat Cute Universe) [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Meat Cute Universe, Much further down the road of course, Quickies, Soft per usual, work distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Law looks down slowly, following the line of Luffy’s arm and under his hand finds a sheet with only two lines of text.A title that says, ‘To-Do’, and a single bullet beneath it that simply says, ‘Me.’





	To-do List

**Author's Note:**

> One of many one shots that I've been harboring. I just really love soft, comfortable encounters. Sue me.

Law taps his pen against the table, a grumble low in his throat as he looks over the papers again. It isn’t adding up and he’s run everything three times. Running his hands through his hair he lets his head sink into his arms, forehead hovering about the table.

Pulling in a deep breath, he holds it in for five seconds before releasing it slowly. The papers on the desk flutter, shifting gently in place as he continues to blow out. He doesn’t have a choice; he has to finish this tonight if he doesn’t want it dragging into his weekend. There is a deadline, but if he doesn’t finish by then it’ll only worsen.

Behind him, he hears the front door rattle gently, the lock clicking open before it jiggles again. A silent prayer floods his mind as he hopes for it to be one of four people that have his apartment key. With that thought, he realizes that four is much too high a number and he’s made a mistake giving out that many keys.

“Oi, Torao. You here?” Luffy’s voice floats into the entryway and Law feels relief in his chest.

“Back here.” Law calls and again turns his attention back to his desk, “Dying.” 

He hears Luffy slide off his sandals at the door before the soft padding of his bare feet come down the hall. Looking back at the papers on his desk, Law again groans. Wishing desperately they didn’t exist when Luffy is over, but they do.

Luffy pokes his head around the frame of the door and finds Law with his head buried in his hands. He didn’t come over here to see Law like this. He came over to enjoy some time with him alone. 

Away from the others, and apparently, from work.

Walking up behind him, Law hears Luffy moving and grumbles into his hands. Luffy snickers at the noise and presses his hands into Law’s shoulder blades. He moves, massaging his back gently along the curves, and Law’s grumble turns into a soft sigh. 

Pressing the heel of his hand into Law’s shoulder, Luffy moves slowly in a circle, trying to work a knot out he’s found there. As he reaches the top of the first circle, a low moan floats from Law’s lips. Luffy swallows as he twitches to life in his shorts and presses a little harder as he starts the second rotation. 

“Luffy…” Law sighs and the growing discomfort worsens, leaving Luffy to shift in place, “I love you, but I have to finish this tonight by the deadline. I don’t want it hanging over our weekend.”

 _I need you to finish_ me _tonight._ Luffy thinks as his hands pull away from Law’s back. 

Luffy leans down, resting his head on Law’s shoulder, blowing out a huff. Law leans his head back up, turning to gently place a kiss against Luffy’s face. His lips are warm from his hands and Luffy sinks into the kiss. He’s missed Law for a lot of reasons, but he would be lying if this wasn’t at the top of the list. 

“What do you have to do anyways?” Luffy asks, turning his head down to bury it into Law’s neck. 

Law scrunches his shoulders up, trying to bounce Luffy off of him, but his attempt is fruitless. 

“Luffy! That tickles.” Law whines as he continues to weakly attempt shaking Luffy off of him. 

This only causes Luffy to lean harder into him, arms now moving around Law’s chest, so that he can secure himself in place. Luffy kisses softly along Law’s neck, feeling the heat grow beneath his lips, and it encourages him. Law curls his hands around Luffy’s wrists, tugging at him, a laugh bubbling out of his mouth. 

“Luffy, please! I’ll pay all the attention in the world to you as soon as I finish my to-do list. I’ve only got a little more to go.” Law reasons in between laughs, “Why don’t you go pick us up some dinner?”

Luffy grumbles into Law’s neck before pulling away, and Law doesn’t need to turn around to know the look that is on his face. Luffy dips down a final time, giving a quick kiss on Law’s cheek before pulling away. Law rolls his shoulders with a shudder, trying to get the rest of the tickle off his skin so that he can continue undistracted. 

Throwing a short look back, he watches Luffy walk down the hall, hands in his pockets as he slowly walks into the kitchen. Luffy soon disappears around the corner and Law turns back to his papers, trying to regain his focus. He hears a drawer open and close from the kitchen, and figures that Luffy has opted to look through the take out menu collection he has. 

“Don’t order from the Indian place. I know you love it, but I really can’t stomach it right now.” Law calls out, hands again starting to sort the papers on his desk, “What about that Vietnamese place from down the street?” 

Law hears Luffy start to pad down the hall again and figures that he’s coming with his order list for final approval. Luffy had learned early on that just because he will eat it doesn’t mean that Law will. Something that after Law got physically ill from the mix of smells that Luffy dragged into his apartment, Law is grateful he’s learned. 

“So, what did you deci-” Law starts to ask but is cut off by Luffy forcefully slamming a piece of paper down on the table next to him. 

Law looks up at Luffy, shocked by the action, and Luffy’s face is pulled into a tight line. His eyes trying to guide Law’s downward instead of looking at him. Law looks down slowly, following the line of Luffy’s arm and under his hand finds a sheet with only two lines of text. 

A title that says, ‘To-Do’, and a single bullet beneath it that simply says, ‘Me.’ 

“Luffy…” Law laughs and as he turns his head to look back up at him, he’s met by force against his lips. 

Luffy pulls Law’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently before releasing it. Law opens his mouth to speak but it is again captured by Luffy’s. His tongue pushing past with ease and Law’s hand moves to steady himself on Luffy’s hip. Luffy pushes forward into him and he moves without thought, twisting his chair out to face Luffy, never breaking the connection. 

Luffy slides into his lap with ease, knees sinking into either side of his hips and Law’s arms snake around Luffy’s back to support him. Luffy drags his teeth against Law’s bottom lip and draws a moan from his throat along with it. Law’s head swims as he pulls back for air and Luffy allows it, his mouth moving hastily along his jaw, working his way back down. Pushing his hands through Law’s hair, he lets his fingers curl into him, and Law shivers from the sensation. 

“ _Luffy._ ” Law groans and can feel Luffy grind against him at the sound of his name, “I’m almost done, I promise.” 

Luffy pulls back from Law’s neck, eyes narrowed as his hands stay tight in his hair. Law loves how expressive Luffy is. His mood is never a mystery with eyes like those, and right now they’re aflame. Dancing with irritation and desire. What Law wouldn’t give right now to be burned alive by them. 

Luffy’s tongue licks across his bottom lip softly as his eyes travel away from Law’s and dip toward his waist. Grinding upward quickly, Luffy finds what he thought he would, which is Law hard against him. A satisfied grin pulls across Luffy’s face as he rocks again and Law grabs Luffy’s forearms. 

“Luffy.” Law says, voice tight as he tugs downward, “You’re making this impossible.”

“Good.” Luffy smirks, rocking upward again, “You have two to-do lists and, in my opinion, one is far more fun than the other.” 

“I can’t deny that, but we both know that I need to email this in before seven.” Law sighs and Luffy’s brow furrows, “That means, at max, I’ll be done in half an hour. Can you wait that long?” 

Luffy grumbles, pushing back off of Law to stand back up, “Yes, I can. Do I want to? No.” 

“I know you don’t want to. I don’t want to either.” Law sighs and loops his arms around Luffy once more, pulling him to stand between his legs. He lifts his head up and with a silent question gets his answer in the form of a quick kiss from Luffy. “You’re going to be the death of me someday, you know that?” 

“You only tell me that every time I make you horny against your will.” Luffy mumbles against his lips, “Seems like you’re building up an immunity.” 

Law hums against him letting his forehead rest against Luffy’s, “I can promise you I’m not. You make me weak.”

“Shut up.” Luffy laughs pushing away from Law, blush coloring his cheeks, “Finish your papers already.” 

As he backs up, Luffy lets his hand fall quickly, sliding up against Law’s crotch squeezing lightly before pulling back. Law gasps out, hand swatting next to him, and grabs hold of Luffy’s arm. Fingers tight around his wrist, Law lifts out of his chair to tower over Luffy. His other hand threading quickly into Luffy’s hair, pulling him to his face into a kiss. 

Luffy lifts up on to his toes, pressing harder into Law and his hand releases from his arm. It moves instead to cup lightly on Luffy’s ass, and he taps twice, giving Luffy an unspoken signal as his other hand frees itself from his hair. Luffy laughs and jumps quickly, legs wrapping around Law’s waist as his arms move to support Luffy’s back, holding him into place. 

Luffy again presses into Law, his hands snaking around his neck for support as he pulls him into a kiss. Law groans as Luffy shifts on his hips, the heat in his abdomen growing by the second, turning his legs weak. He can’t just stand here holding Luffy, he’s going to have to move. 

“Where?” Law asks, hitching Luffy up higher on his waist. 

Luffy hums in thought, letting his eyes wander for a moment before a grin pulls across his face. He leans in, kissing Law once more, and Law wonders how it’s possible that Luffy tastes as sweet as he does. 

“Bed.” Luffy smiles and Law raises an eyebrow.

“This is supposed to be a quickie, Luffy.” 

“I can be fast in bed.” Luffy argues and Law laughs, starting to move toward the bedroom, “Don’t laugh. Just let me-” 

“I know.” Law smiles as they cross into the room. He stands at the foot of his bed and lets go of Luffy’s back, letting him fall off of him onto the bed, “I know what you want.” 

Luffy narrows his eyes at Law as his hands start to work on removing his clothes. He slides his shorts and underwear off in a single pull and his shirt is tossed off quickly along with it. 

“Oh yeah? What do I want?” Luffy asks as he watches Law undress himself and can feel himself twitch back to life. 

Law pulls his shirt off, tossing it into the floor on top of Luffy’s, and he walks casually to the other side of the bed. Pulling open the nightstand, he pulls out the lube, laying it on the top. Law shoots him a look as he slides onto the bed behind Luffy, propping the pillows into the middle behind his back. 

“Tell me after that stunt out there that you don’t want to ride me. Tell me you don’t, and you’ll be a liar.” Law smirks and Luffy feels his face burn. 

It is what he wants. It’s all he’s thought about today. Luffy turns and crawls up in between Law’s legs, mind suddenly back on a single track. Law gives a short laugh and Luffy narrows his eyes. He hates it when Law is right. 

Dipping his head down quickly, Luffy licks a quick stripe up Law leaving him to gasp, and Luffy decides to go further. To get even. Before Law can pull him up, Luffy takes Law whole, mouth wrapping around his shaft. Pulling in his cheeks, Luffy lets his tongue dance around the base before he pulls back up, mouth tight around him. 

“ _Godddddamnit_ , Luffy.” Law sighs, eyes fighting to stay open from the sensation, “Does the word, ‘quickie’, mean anything to you?” 

“Yes, I know what it means.” Luffy smiles and pulls up away from Law, his hand curling around his shaft, pumping it lightly, “I also know other things. Like just what buttons to press, _or stroke_ , to make you forget about that.” 

Law’s hand claws out next to him grabbing the lube and with a low mutter on his lips, pushes a stripe along his finger. Luffy smiles, a devilish one as he leans up to allow Law’s hand beneath him. Law hates how well Luffy can work him at times. No one else gets to him like he does and he’s starting to think no one ever will. 

He fingers him quickly, Luffy pressing against him to go harder, clearly impatient and Law begins to feel his hand cramp at the position. Luffy is leaned forward, head again buried into his neck as Law stretches him. His lips suck the skin gently in between soft hisses, blowing between his teeth each time Law grazes his prostate. 

“Come onnnn, I’m ready.” Luffy whines and feels Law pull his hand back. 

Positioning himself quickly, Luffy pushes down against Law and as the tip slips in Law sucks in through his teeth. Luffy smiles at the sound, forcing himself further until their hips meet, and they both sigh at the sensation. Together, seemingly complete. 

Luffy’s legs nestle closer to Law’s sides, feet curling beneath his legs and leans upward. Law’s hands push into Luffy’s hair, pulling him forward for a kiss and as their lips meet, Luffy pushes back down. 

Law stutters against Luffy’s lips, hands tightening in his hair, and Luffy feels him start to lift up impatiently against him. 

“Ready?” Luffy whispers against Law and he nods, a swallow being his final answer. 

Law releases Luffy’s head from his hands and instead moves them to his hips, nails digging into the skin as he anticipates Luffy’s movements. Luffy smiles, taking in a deep breath before he starts to again move. When he’s allowed this position, Luffy _moves_. It’s not often that Law asks for it, only because when they do it, they both end up finishing quickly. 

Law likes to take his time with sex. Tempting and teasing on some occasions, but mostly he really just enjoys Luffy being beneath him. Watching his eyes flutter as he is able to pleasure him. 

He can’t deny it though. That he loves the sight before his eyes in this moment. 

Luffy’s head bobbing lightly as he rides Law, hair dark, soaked with sweat. His chest red with blush as it heaves for air, hands behind him as he props himself up on Law’s thighs. His cock hard against his abdomen as it moves along with him. Luffy’s smile trembling on his lips as he continues, eyes trying to stay open as he is awashed with pleasure. 

Law can feel it as he watches, the coil that grinds beneath them, driving them both to the edge. His hands dig in a little harder, nails biting at the soft skin of Luffy’s hips and Luffy gasps out. 

“I-I,” Luffy huffs out, struggling to swallow as his body turns weak, “L-ah” 

Law groans at the sound of his name and realizes that if Luffy were to ever call him that in public, they would run into several problems. Law moves Luffy along, arms assisting his rhythm the best he can as he also starts to shake. Luffy comes against his chest, body bending back into a full arc as he finishes, grinding against Law’s hips. 

Law follows suit, leaning up off the headboard, stomach tightening before it unravels. They both pant out for air, mouths dry as they come down from the high and Luffy slips out of Law. He falls back between his legs, cum still on his heaving chest, and a smile plays on his lips. 

Law groans as he moves off the bed to retrieve a towel, and crudely cleans himself up on his way back with one for Luffy. His legs are weak, and he nearly stumbles back from the bathroom, leaving Luffy to laugh on the bed. Law throws the towel at his chest before sinking back down onto the bed. His shaking hands now working on opening a water bottle. 

“See? Quick.” Luffy smiles as he finishes wiping himself off, “Now, your to-do list is empty, and your head is clear.” 

“You’re not allowed to make my schedule ever again.” Law huffs as he pulls the bottle away from his face, “I’ll never get anything done.” 

“Oh, I think you will.” Luffy smiles and leans up, hand grabbing the air and Law hands him the water. 

“You don’t count.” Law says falling back onto the bed and a small laugh bubbles from his chest as he lands. 

His head is swimming in the best way. The way it always does after he and Luffy go at it, and for a moment he wishes he could bottle the feeling. Luffy scoots next to Law on the bed, placing a kiss onto Law’s arm as he moves to lie next to him face to face. Law reaches over, pushing the sweat stuck hair off of Luffy’s forehead and sighs. 

“Why don’t I count?” Luffy frowns, “I thought it was cute.” 

Law leans forward and places a kiss on Luffy’s forehead before falling back again. He looks in Luffy’s eyes and the fire from earlier is gone. Replaced by contentment and curiosity. Law holds the side of his face, thumb stroking across his warm sex kissed skin. 

“Because,” Law smiles, and Luffy presses his cheek harder into Law’s hand, “I’ll never be done with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @__moes__  
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle


End file.
